Damn My Weakness
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Request from a loong time ago. Blaziken and Alakazam are watching their trainer's house for him. However, they do not get along and battle again as usual, this time, it turns VERY, very different. M for yaoi rape. :(


**Damn My Weakness**

**A requested story idea from "fat guy". Well, I hope you read this! :D**

* * *

"Blaziken!" "Hmm?" Blaziken and Alazakam were watching their trainer's house all alone. They are their trainer's strongest Pokemon and thought it was a good idea for them to watch the house. A problem about that, though, is that they tend to argue quite a lot, but they assured their trainer that for this day, they can get along, well, at least well enough not to destroy the house in their battling.

Blaziken was just resting on his trainer's bed reading a Shounen manga when Alakazam called out to him. "I want you and me to battle! RIGHT now!" Blaziken groaned and looked back to his book. "No. We promised our trainer we wouldn't fight. Besides, I'm a little busy right now, I don't have time for you." "!" Alakazam ticked in anger. "What was that? Ohhh, I get it,I see, you're too **CHICKEN **to fight me because I'm a Psychic, and you're FIGHT, bwuhuhahahhaahaa!" "...What was that?" Blaziken slammed the book down and jumped off the bed, getting in a battling pose. "Now all that wasn't really necessary to say, now was it? Why don't I prove to you the true power of my flaming wrath?"

A red aura glowed around his body. Alakazam also got into a battling stance with a bluish aura coming from him. "I see I've got you all fired up. I shall show you how good it is to have a Type advantage!" The two had already forgotten about the promise they made to their trainer already as they were not getting along as usual. "Alright, here I go!"

Blaziken makes the first move! He charges at Alakazam with a flame filled fist, intending to use "Fire Punch." "Nuh un un!" Alakazam backflips at the nick of time, making Blaziken punch the wall instead. "Argh, damnit!" "MY turn!" With the power of his spoons, Alakazam slashed two purple cuts at Blaziken, "Pyscho Cut!" "!" Blaziken doesn't react on time to dodge the slices so they hit him, making him hurt slightly. "Huh, what?! That's super effective, that should have done more!" Blaziken dusted off his shoulder and laughed. "Oh come on, Al, seriously. Don't you know, you Psychic tend to have VERY bad attack AND defense? I mean, you all excel in SPECIAL attack and defense- ANNND shit, I shouldn't had told you that."

Alakazam let out a beastly cackle. "Yeeees, I almost forgot about that!" Alakazam began to start storing power in his spoons. "How nice of you to remind me that!" "Well, it's not like it'll matter!" Blaziken jumped up to do a ready kick, only to bump his head on the ceiling and plop down. "Ah, damnit, this room is too small for me!" Alakazam stood there laughing. "No, you're just freakishly tall. Now for this!" Alakazam bended both of the spoons in his hand, blasting a hunk of psychic energy at Blaziken.

"AGH!" Blaziken yelled out in pain, the weakness to Psychic making it much more painful than it usually is. Blaziken was slammed down to the floor, being unable to move. "U-ugh..." Trying to get up was proving to hard at the moment, so all he could do was just lie there, expecting Alakazam to laugh or taunt him or something.

"Well, go ahead, laugh or something! I know you want to!" "..." Alakazam was being strangely being quiet for some reason. He hovered over to his injured rival, sitting right on top of him. "Agghh, get off, get off, you're making it worse! What are you even doing?!" Alakazam looked down and crackled a sinister and somewhat perverted chuckle. "I've been meaning to do this for a while, and now I finally have the chance!" Blaziken glared at him, unsure at was he was meaning. "Huh? What are you talking abou- !"

Alakazam pressed his lips against his, shocking his hurt rival. Blaziken was very displeased with this and shook his head violently to get him off, but to no prevail. He could only sit there as the psychic ravishingly kissed him, stroking his long hair as he grunted in displeasure. "Hhnnnngg, nnnn..." He groaned in disgust as he very much wished the psychic would hurry up and finish. "Hn, hnnn!" He jerked up at the feeling of something wet going inside of his mouth, Alakazam's tongue. "Haaagh!" Blaziken tried repelling the "filthy thing" by smacking it back with his own tongue, unknowingly advancing the kiss in an wet tongue kiss.

"Haaa..." Alakazam finally stopped, saliva running down his mouth. He wiped it away with his hand, chuckling lightly. "Hmm, you're a pretty good tongue kisser, aren't you?" Blaziken angrily growled at him, appalled at what he just did. "You asshole, why did you do that?!" "Aww, come on, don't be like that,I just wanna have fun! Now quiet and let me continue." "Wh-what?!"

He set his spoons down and ran his fingers down Blaziken's chest while stroking his leg gently with the other. "Stop that, don't touch me!" Ala shook his head and continued running his fingers down his body. "Ugh... stop..." Blaziken's legs twitched as he groaned slightly, closing his eyes to avoid staring at the molester.

"...Agh...?!" His eyes instantly shot back up as he felt a certain body part of his being touched; his member. His face glowed a bright red as he snarled. "No, no, don't..." "Hm, hm, hm, hm..." Alakazam began to stroke it, lapping up the precum off the tip with his tongue. "Nyah, araag!" Blaziken jerked and groaned loudly. The anger and high displeasure was so much, he forgot about the immense pain in his arms and legs and sat up. "!" He cracked his fist, a hot, searing flame being imbedded in them. Despite that, Kazam was still stroking his member, making him twitch a bit. "Y-You bitch!"

As he was about to launch the punch, his arms were slammed down to the floor. A blue aura circled around those and his legs, this time psychic energy holding them back. "Hmph, you should have saw that coming, dumbass. Now allow me to..." Alakazam lowered his head, circling his tongue around the head of the dick. "NNnnnnn, stop it!" He then slowly pushed his mouth down even further until he had most of his member in, slowly moving his mouth to suck on it.

"Aaaahh, ugh!" Blaziken shook his head in pure agony, wanting to destroy the face of Al's very much. Alakazam continued sucking his dick, bobbing his head steadily faster as he stroked the bottom part with his hands. "Iiiiggg... st-top it, stop, I will... cum soon, stop." Still, Alakazam continued to fellatio the Fire type. Blaziken was at his limit. "Ugh, ahhh!" Blaziken came, squirting semen all in Alakazam's mouth. "..." Alakazam took in as much as he could before he finally let go, cum leaking out the penis and his mouth.

Blaziken panted, having released quite a large forced orgasm. Alakazam got some of the cum from his mouth with his finger and shoved in Blaziken's mouth. "Ugh, *cough* *cough*!" He gagged at the disgusting liquid and finger going inside his mouth, coughing it up as best as he could. "Hmph, it's your semen..." Alakazam picked up his spoons and with the power of psychic abilities, flipped Blaziken to lay on his stomach. "H-Huh, why did you just flip me over?!"

"Ahhh...!" Alakazam put the spoons back down and looked at Blaziken's anus hole. He spread it wide open, staring happily at the sight he was seeing. Blaziken blushed a red even deeper than his skin as he viciously growled at him. "Don't fucking touch me, you pervert!" "Hey, that's no way to talk to the Pokemon that's making you feel good!" "This doesn't feel good, and it never has!" Alakazam let out a doubtful laugh as he brought out his own member, which was slightly smaller than Blaziken's, but still big.

He put it to Blaziken's asshole while grabbing his sides with his hands. "Ahhh, what-what are you going to do?!" "Hee hee hee, I'm going to do... **THIS!**" With great force, he rammed his cock inside of the hole. "Ah, ahhhh!" Blaziken screamed in sheer pain, his pupils shrinking and his eyes became watery. "Heh! Here I go!" Alakazam started moving at high speed already, not being slow and gentle in the least. Blaziken groaned and murmured in one of the greatest pains of his life, both mentally and psychically. "Ahhh, take it out, take it out!" Blaziken begged for him to let him go and he was forcefully thrusted into, each one being even more painful than the last.

"Agghh, it's such a tight fit! Maybe I should have moisturized it first!" "Nooo! I'll fucking kill you!" He continued yelling out from the extreme sexual torture. He fucked harder and faster overtime, making Blaziken scream in even more pain. Tears were spilling down his eyes as they were filled with loathe and irate towards the rapist. "Hah, how does it feel to have your asshole dominated like this?! Here, why don't I dooo THIS!" With a hump, he let out a pulse of strong psychic energy inside of Blaziken.

"Ahh, ahhhh!" The pain was indescribable, as if he was taking a knife to the stomach. It also made him suddenly cum again. "Ugh, uhh..." All the intense pain he was feeling was making him lose conscious. Alakazam was almost at his limit as he stilled showed no sign of letting up and going smoothly. "..." "Aww, did you give up already? Well, here's a little something for you!" With one giant thrust, Alakazam squirted all his semen inside Blaziken's ass. "!..." He was in too much pain to scream anymore, nor was he able to prevent himself from fainting. "..."

Alakazam looked down at Blaziken; he wasn't surprised he fainted from such harsh treatment. "Hmph, and to think somebody tough like you could endure it." He went down and patted his head. "But don't worry, we'll be doing this MANY times, teh hee hee!"

* * *

**Yeah, even though this wasn't my idea, I still want to shoot myself; that was HORRID, I can't believe I had to write that! :O But still, a request is a request, no matter what. And yeah, sorry this took sooo long "fat guy." :( Even a story like this, I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
